meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Panthro Whiskers
Whiskers Panthro(VWM102) was born on January 29, 2006, in the Whiskers. His mother was dominant female Flower, and his father was her mate Zaphod. His litter-mates were his two sisters named Wiley Kat(VWF104) and Cheetara(VWF103). His litter survived their first few weeks. A month later, his older sister Mozart gave birth to four pups on February 24, 2006. Flower later gave birth to two more litters. Flower died on January 25, 2007, due to a snake bite to the head. His older half-sister Rocket Dog took over as dominant female. Panthro and his sisters were not even a year old yet so they stayed out of the family's matters. Some of the Whiskers split from the main group and formed the Aztecs. Zaphod and some of the older males left and joined the Aztecs so Panthro's older brother Zarathustra took over as the new dominant male. Panthro rested a year and stated helping out with the pups and sentry duties. He lived in the Whiskers till a year and ten months before he finaly went roving in October 2007. Panthro was not alone; his older brother Zarathustra was among them, as well as Miles, Baker, and their nephew Karim. Panthro was only a month older than Karim, who was born in Mozart's second litter in February. The five males then ran into another rival gang. Commandos Zarathustra, Miles, Baker, Panthro, and Karim joined the group known as the Commandos. This group had lost their dominant male sometime before and Ketamine was acting as dominant male beside his mother Zorilla. The oldest of the males Zarathustra took dominance next to Zorilla and the males remained in the Commandos from then on. Panthro lived the life of a subordinate for the next year and a half. Zarathustra, Miles, Baker, Karim, Zorilla, and a young male name Cody died, leaving Panthro as the last unrelated male in the group. He easily took the dominant male position alongside Celidh, Zorilla's daughter and the new dominant female. Panthro's reign was short, but he was a great dominant male, often seen on sentry and spotting danger. He was very relaxed with the subordinate males as well as Celidh's litter-mate brother Coop, the last of the former dominant male Aragorn's sons, was allowed to stay. Normally, the dominant male would have chased out any males not related to him. In April 2009, Panthro sadly died of tuberculosis; not long after, Celidh died of TB as well. He was the dominant male for four months. The Commandoes moved away from the monitored area and could no longer be tracked. ''Meerkat Manor'' On Meerkat Manor, Panthro was featured as a pup named Bing with his sisters. Wiley Kat played Millie, and Cheertara played Shelly. In season 4, Panthro had reached adulthood and played a meerkat named Dizzy in the US version, but in British version, he was called by his real name. He immigrated into the Commandos with four other Whiskers males. Zarathustra, who played Zorro. Baker and Miles played themselves. Karim, Panthro's nephew, played a young meerkat named Duke/Kareem. Beatrice played Venus/Annie, one of Nikita's daughters. Zorilla played Nikita in season 4. Kleintjie played Nikita's sister Rosie/Clinky. Family Mother: Flower Father: Zaphod Sisters: Wiley Kat and Cheetara Mate: Celidh Links Whiskers Mob Commandos Mob Cheetara Whiskers Wiley Kat Celidh Commandos Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats